


Kept Awake

by British_Racing_Green



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga), Free!, Given (Anime), Given (Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Chastity Device, Condoms, Crossover, Embarrassment, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Horny Nanase Haruka, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Character, Lapdance, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Making Love, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: There are eight people staying the night at Yu-Topia Katsuki.Six are having a *very* fun night. The other two just want to go to sleep.
Relationships: Gion Kenji/Iwashimizu Sumiaki, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the rights to the following franchises: 'Yuuri!!! on Ice', 'Free!', 'Given' or 'All Out!!'.  
> All characters are 18+.

Mafuyu Sato threw his head back into the pillows and unleashed a loud high-pitched cry as Ritsuka Uenoyama grabbed his hips and upped the pace of his thrusting. The red head also pulled violently at the red rope that held his wrists together above his head to the headboard because he wanted more than anything else to tug on his seeping and glistening manhood.  
  
Ritsuka’s own pants were becoming more and more hitched as he desperately tried not to cum too soon.  
  
Another loud cry of pleasure echoed through the room, only _this_ one came from the room _next_ to them.  
  
“Ah!! YES GION! YEEES!!” Iwashimizu Sumiaki screamed as Gion Kenji split the tall blond’s arse open. As Iwashi wailed with every deep thrust Gion grunted like a mad dog, and began pounding Iwashi’s arse so hard it began to ripple.  
  
“YES! FUCK ME YOU BEAST!!” Iwashi ordered as Gion grabbed Iwashi’s dick and began sliding his lube-covered right hand up and down the shaft.  
  
But before Iwashi could scream again, the _entire building_ rocked as something hit a wall on the _other side_ of the corridor.  
  
“A-armatures!” Haruka Nanase yelled as Makoto Tachibana fucked him from behind against the bedroom wall. _“This_ is how you get _fucked_ by your man!” he shouted as Makoto tore Haru’s hole open with such force and pace that the condom was in danger of ripping.  
  
The swimmers carried on against the wall, their pleasure so audible that one might swear they were determined to let every creature of the ocean know how good they felt and what they were doing right now.  
  
_However,_ the _fourth_ couple on the floor were _not_ enjoying the sounds of love coming from the rooms next door or across the corridor.  
  
“Oh God! Seriously, are they all trying to out-sex each other?” Yuuri Katsuki bemoaned as he grabbed his pillow and forced each end over his ears.  
  
“I think they’re just getting carried away with their love making honey.” Victor Nikiforov said with a somewhat forced smile as the sound of Ritsuka _almost_ letting go drowned out everything.  
  
“Hang in their son.” Victor’s fake enthusiasm made Yuuri smile.  
  
“He’s new to this still-” is all Yuuri could say before Haru screamed,  
  
“FUCKING BREAK ME MAKOTO!!!” which was followed by the sound of their bed springs being tested in such a way it would violate any warranty.  
  
“Fuck’s sake. These beds are _not_ cheap!” Yuuri quietly growled as Iwashi loudly came.  
  
“No fair!” Mafuyu pouted. “He came before me!”  
  
But that pout was what sent Ritsuka over the edge, and just in the nick of time he pulled out, pulled his condom off and grabbed his and Mafuyu’s cocks in the same hand and, with just two pumps, allowed them to loudly cum together.  
  
“Arr, good for you.” Yuuri sighed sarcastically.  
  
“I wonder who’ll be next? Gion?” Victor pondered.  
  
“Yeah I’m thinking Gion. He sounds close.” Yuuri replied with all the enthusiasm of the prospect of a visit to the scales.  
  
“A-Ah-AAAA- _FUCK_!” Gion shouted at the top of his lungs as he came hard into his boyfriend, filling up the condom that was sheaved in Iwashi.  
  
“VICTORY!!!” Haru shouted as Makoto let out a long and deep guttural groan. He then rapidly freed his willy from Haru’s rear.  
  
“ _Get down_!” he commanded, and Haru spun around on his knees just as Makoto literally ripped his condom open and painted Haru’s open mouth white.  
  
“Tastes better than mackerel.” Haru smiled which made Yuuri and Victor simultaneously face palm.  
  
Makoto pushed Haru back on the bed and gobbled Haru’s cock.  
  
“Come on Nanase! Give him all your little dolphins!” Gion hollered as he and Iwashi snuggled. Haru ignored the advice but _did_ hear Ritsuka and Mafuyu giggling at the rugby player’s ‘wit’.  
  
But Victor and Yuuri were not laughing.  
  
“Come on. Just cum so we can all go to sleep.” Victor huffed with his arms crossed.  
  
A deeply satisfied sigh from Haru a moment later indicated that he had finally orgasmed too.  
  
“Yay!” Yuuri silently and sarcastically cheered and shut his eyes.  
  
Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri and the couple at last had a moment to themselves.  
  
“Round two?!” Gion shouted in the silence, making Yuuri and Victor’s eyes burst open in horror.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning the three couples who had done the deed the night before all woke up late, and by coincidence had all entered the upstairs hallway at the same time.  
  
After all saying good morning to each other, the six young men all began snickering and hi-fived one another in celebration as they made their way downstairs in the hope that breakfast was still being served.  
  
Indeed a huge breakfast spread was still on the main dining room table, but that was not what caught the attention of Haru, Makoto, Mafuyu, Ristuka, Gion or Iwashi.  
  
No, what caught their attention was the sight of Yuuri and Victor in their business suits with immaculately groomed hair sitting behind a kotatsu which had numerous pieces of paper on it. They looked like businessmen about to conduct a meeting.  
  
Six cushions were placed in front of the kotatsu.  
  
“Ah, good morning gentlemen.” Victor smiled. “Please take a seat and we will begin. This shouldn’t take too long, and then you can eat.”  
  
The six guests looked at each other nervously but adhered to the request and all knelt down on the cushions.  
  
It was then they noticed that Yuuri hadn’t looked up from his papers at all so far.  
  
“W-were sorry if we kept you awake last night.” Iwashi apologised. “I think we all got a little carried away.”  
  
Yuuri raised his out in front of him in a power move that told _everyone_ that _he_ was in charge.  
  
He adjusted his reading glasses, finally looked at the men before him, put his papers down and began.  
  
“Gentlemen. Mr. Nikiforov and I have arranged this impromptu meeting in order to give you all some feedback regarding last night’s fuck festival that kept us awake until 2am after we’d both been awake since 6am the previous morning.”  
  
Iwashi, Makoto and Ritsuka all went bright red with shame and embarrassment and collectively wanted the ground to open up and swallow them. On the other hand Haru and Mafuyu remained neutral. Gion actually smirked.  
  
Yuuri continued.  
  
“Now, I want it to be made clear that Mr. Nikiforov and I are _not_ angry about this. We’ve been there ourselves. At one event we were interrupted mid-coitus by the manager of the American team knocking on our door and threatening to shoot us if we didn’t stop.”  
  
“Good times.” Victor sighed as he reminisced.  
  
_“But,_ as your seniors we do feel we are obliged to give each couple _feedback_ on what we made of your performances last night.”  
  
“Oh God.” Ritsuka facepalmed and Mafuyu’s eyes widened as he saw Yuuri turn to them.  
  
“Mr. Sato and Mr. Uenoyama. We were impressed by your use of rope judging by the marks on Mr. Sato’s wrists.”  
  
Mafuyu quickly covered his wrists as the other couples all looked at them. Indeed there were still faint rope marks from the previous night on them.  
  
“I must also say,” Victor added, “a very special well done to you Mr. Uenoyama for being the only top to actually make sure you and your bottom climaxed together. Very nice touch.”  
  
Ritsuka wanted to die, but still felt compelled to bow slightly to Victor for his praise.  
  
“However,” Yuuri continued, “we did get the impression it was a strain for Mr. Uenoyama to not climax. So we recommend you either get Mr. Sato to make you climax before you penetrate him, or, you yourself remain fully clothed for as long as possible during your foreplay.”  
  
Ritsuka and Mafuyu were stunned by what had just been said to them. They anxiously looked at each other, totally dumbfounded until they remembered their manners.  
  
“Thank you very much.” They both bowed.  
  
As they rose the pair noticed that Victor and Yuuri were now looking over towards Gion and Iwashi, the latter holding the former’s hand in seeming fear for his life.  
  
“Now then, Mr. Kenji and Mr. Sumiaki,” Yuuri carried on like nothing was out of the ordinary. “I must say that my partner and I were also very impressed by your performance.”  
  
“You’re welcome.” Gion said with a huge smile.  
  
Yuuri ignored him.  
  
“Mr. Sumiaki, we liked how you encouraged Mr. Kenji to quote:”, Yuuri cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, “‘ _fuck me you beast_ ’. Believe me when you say that to your partner they love it.”  
  
“Indeed.” Victor smiled.  
  
“Might I presume that Mr. Kenji is particularly gifted with his penis size Mr. Sumikai?” Yuuri asked with no shame.  
  
Iwashi closed his eyes and tried to go to a happy place as he nodded slowly, embarrassment burning his cheeks.  
  
“There’s no need to be ashamed.” Victor reassured him. “Just remember to tell him how big he is when he’s inside you and that will make him make _you_ have even more pleasure.”  
  
“As for Mr. Kenji,” Yuuri went on, “you _must_ be responsible with your size. Going too hard could seriously damage Mr. Sumiaki’s insides which could lead to a raft of medical problems, so your _must_ make sure he’s sufficiently prepared and you use lots of lubricant for vigorous sessions like last night’s.”  
  
By now Gion had lost his dumb cockiness. It was hard to ignore the advice he’d been given, especially since he’d never even considered the possibility he could actually hurt Iwashi during sex before.  
  
“T-thank you.” They both bowed.  
  
“Now then. Mr. Nanase and Mr. Tachibana.” Yuuri grinned and leaned forward.  
  
“This is unfair.” Haru said firmly.  
  
“Completely unfair.” Makoto agreed, his orca aura at maximum intensity.  
  
“Absolutely, we’ve stayed here before and you guys have done it whilst we’ve been trying to sleep.” Haru added.  
  
“True.” Victor agreed. “But you weren’t in the room directly next to us, and _we didn’t_ almost break a wall or a bed _and_ weren’t super loud!” the slightly peeved Russian retorted.  
  
“Victor, please.” Yuuri said as he placed his hand on Victor’s arm before continuing his ‘feedback’.  
  
“As I was going to say Misters Nanase and Tachibana…we can’t really fault you. We’re aware your auras and spirit animals lead you to have frequent and intense loving making sessions. Though please do consider your partner’s health, much in the same way I advised Mr Kenji. Also, please be considerate to others in adjacent rooms if you’re in a semi-public place.”  
  
“This is a private long weekend for just us.” Haru interrupted. Yuuri carried on regardless.  
  
“I will advise that if the two of you _must_ copulate, then _please_ do so by methods that don’t involve penetration.”  
  
“You mean we’re banned from sex and can only do oral and hand jobs?” a defeated Makoto sighed.  
  
“Yes. They can be really intermit and exciting.” Victor beamed. “Mr. Tachibana I actually think you’d enjoy edging Mr. Nanase.”  
  
“I’ve had enough. I’m getting some breakfast and then I’m going for a run.” Haru huffed and left the group to forage at the buffet.  
  
What he didn’t see and hear was Makoto stroking his chin and muttering to himself.  
  
_“Edging_ you say?”  
  
_**That night**_  
  
In their room a nude Mafuyu lap danced for a fully clothed Ritsuka. They’d never realised one being completely nude and the other being completely clothed could be so erotic. They were definitely going to do this the other way around next.  
  
“Are you enjoying the show?” Mafuyu whispered into Ritsuka’s ear.  
  
“Yeah. I think I’ll record the next one.” Ristuka grinned.  
  
Next door Gion _slowly_ inserted himself into Iwashi’s overflowing-with-lube entrance. This was the first time Gion had taken the time to actually look Iwashi in the eyes when he entered him.  
  
“Oh my God!” Gion whispered loudly. “I had no idea you rolled your eyes back when I put it in.”  
  
“I-I-I always do, but you always either have _your_ eyes shut or you’re watching yourself go in.” Iwashi whispered back.  
  
Gion felt his heart break slightly.  
  
“I’m so sorry.” He said and actually began to cry, but Iwashi gently pulled him down, hugged him tightly and stroked his hair as Gion slowly rocked his hips.  
  
Across the corridor in Makoto and Haru’s room, things were as intense as ever…but also different.  
  
Makoto had tied Haru’s wrists to the bed posts and was jerking Haru’s pre-cum coated hard-on.  
  
Haru let out an audible gasps as he got so close to releasing…so Makoto stopped and pulled away.  
  
“Oh dear. Too bad. But you know the rule. You can’t make _any sound at all_. You _can’t cum_ if you make a noise.”  
  
With that Makoto wiped his hands and picked up a nearby sand timer.  
  
“Please have mercy.” Haru begged as he squirmed, but Makoto wasn’t listening.  
  
“We’ll try again in five minutes.” He teased as he placed the timer down on the bed with the sand running…for the _twelfth_ time that night!  
  
Haru could only whimper in (blissful) agony as he once again felt his balls ache but his manhood softening.  
  
Next door to them, Victor and Yuuri snuggled each other’s nude bodies under their duvet.  
  
“I think your idea to embarrass and educate them has worked wonders my darling katsudon.” Victor cooed as he kissed Yuuri’s neck. “They’ll have much more exciting and enjoyable sex now thanks to you.”  
  
Yuuri smiled and kissed Victor back.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Then he gulped.  
  
“D-did I do well enough to be r-released m-m-master?” Yuuri fake stammered.  
  
Victor smirked and lifted the duvet up to inspect the white chastity cage that Yuuri was wearing. It was part of an ongoing role-play of theirs, and this was now week _eight._  
  
“Now Yuuri,” Victor said as he flicked the thick plastic with his finger, “you remember what you signed.”  
  
Victor pointed to a signed piece of paper stuck to the wall above their bed.  
  
It read: _I, Yuuri Katsuki, agree to spend 100 nights in chastity for Victor Nikiforov._

**Author's Note:**

> Should I expand this?  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this.


End file.
